Solo Tú, Solo Yo
by 0-Luna Love-0
Summary: Sabia que su vida no era la mejor pero cuando creyó que todo iba a peor pudo encontrar una salvación. ¿Qué hará cuando su única salida esta en manos de alguien a quien basta y sobra decir no le caes bien?... solo en un futuro se sabrá
1. Chapter 1

Muchos se preguntaran ¿Qué onda hace esta loca haciendo una historia nueva sin haber terminado con la o las anteriores? pero es que esto tiene su razón de ser... por ahora mejor los dejo con lo siguiente no sin antes decirles a todos que:

**Los personajes de Death note pertenecen a su respectivo creador, yo solo tomo los personajes para cre****ar la historia sin fin de lucro**

Nos vemos abajo! ^_^

**SOLO TU, SOLO YO**

**Capitulo 1: Una vida de dolor y mentiras**

El sonido de un bote cayendo y rodando sumado al sonido de un cuerpo cayendo en el suelo fue lo que interrumpió el silencio en aquel pasillo y solo segundos después una risotada general se escuchó. Una chica apenas y se levantaba del suelo con la cabeza gacha y el cuerpo temblándole levemente. Sus ojos se habían humedecido pero no era el dolor de la caída lo que había ocasionado tal cosa.

- Vaya que eres idiota Yagami – escuchó la voz de un chico y la chica no podía atreverse a alzar la vista, no podía aunque quería

- ¿Qué pasa tonta? Te tropezaste con el bote de la basura – dijo otra voz, esta vez una chica, quien reía y se burlaba abiertamente de ella

- Mírala, quiere llorar – se burló otra chica mas sin dejar de mirarla con sorna

La chica a pesar de todo eso, no levanto la mirada. A su alrededor se encontraban restos de basura y ella misma estaba cubierta de la misma. No era que se hubiera tropezado como le aseguraban era más bien que la habían empujado con brusquedad hasta irse encima del bote de basura sin tapadera que adrede estaba ahí. Para cuando intento detenerse no pudo más que dejar ir el peso hacia el frente tomando el borde del bote, cayendo al suelo y arrojando el contenido del mismo encima suyo y el piso.

Los demás, seguían riéndose de ella y diciéndole cosas hirientes pero ella no hizo el menor intento por moverse. Cada momento, cada segundo que pasaba el nudo en su garganta le atenazaba fuertemente y sin saber siquiera cómo se levanto y salió corriendo directo a los baños escuchando las risas y las burlas del grupo de populares de la escuela y tan solo mirando apenas las miradas de compasión de algunos de los otros que habían llegado a ver, curiosos de saber que habían hecho los elitistas del instituto.

Cuando al fin alcanzo a llegar al baño abrió de golpe y cerro sin delicadeza para luego entrar al primer cubículo desocupado que encontró. Una vez dentro del mismo las lágrimas bajaron libremente y sus sollozos, contenidos hasta entonces, fluyeron irrumpiendo el silencio. A los pocos minutos escucho la puerta abrirse con rapidez y creyó que serian de nuevo esas chicas que querían hacerle algo más.

- ¡Sayu! – habló una voz con nota de preocupación y ubico rápidamente el lugar del que provenían los sollozos intentando abrir rápidamente pero sin conseguirlo – Sayu abre por favor, soy yo... Erika – le suplicó y casi al instante la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una chica totalmente sucia y con las lagrimas bajándole por las mejillas – Sayu – su voz sonó preocupada y sumamente conmovida

La chica se acerco a ella y la abrazó tratando de consolarla, como hacia siempre que algo así pasaba. Sayu no tardo en corresponder, aferrándose fuertemente a ella y ahogando su llanto en su hombro.

- Sshh... tranquila... estas a salvo, ya no están aquí – mencionaba como susurros en su oído mientras frotaba su espalda para tranquilizarla

- Ya no puedo mas – mencionó entre sus gemidos, dejando que las lagrimas siguieran cayendo con libertad hasta mojar la camisa de su compañera y amiga

- Entonces ponle fin de una vez – mencionó conciliadora la otra pero justo al decirlo la chica se separo de ella y la miró con dolor y cierta indignación

- ¡Y para qué!... para que todos sigan burlándose de mí, para que vean que no puedo cuidarme sola y que dependo de otros... ¡No puedo! – mencionó bajando la mirada con dolor

- Sayu... no es eso pero solo así esto se detendrá – le dijo tratando de hacerla entrar en razón

- No lo hare – le contestó por lo bajo temblando en su sitio

Erika vio como la chica seguía igual de obstinada. Ella, Sayu Yagami, no lo haría. Vio con melancolía el sufrimiento de su amiga, su cabello castaño lo tenía lleno de trozos de lo que sea que contuviera el bote de basura y su uniforme estaba sucio y manchado. Su figura entera temblaba de dolor y frustración y sus ojos cafés escondidos tras su flequillo estaban totalmente llenos de tristeza. No sabía que mas hacer por ella, tan solo le quedaba consolarla en momentos como ese y se sentía frustrada. Quería comentarlo con alguien para que pusiera en su lugar a ese grupo de elitistas pero Sayu le rogo y le hizo prometer que no lo haría... diciendo que ella lo solucionaría de alguna forma pero hasta ahora no había sucedido nada salvo las constantes bromas y burlas que la chica recibía.

- Por favor Sayu – le rogó por lo bajo, asegurándose que le escuchaba

- No lo hare... no correré a la sombra de mi padre o mi hermano ni menos a la sombra de cualquier otra persona... yo debo

- Solucionarlo por ti misma – concluyó la otra chica bajando y apartando la mirada

- Entiende Erika... no pienso permitir que piensen que no puedo defenderme... yo solo – un nudo se le hizo en la garganta y las lagrimas de nuevo se acumularon en sus ojos

- Entiendo – soltó con un suspiro resignado su amiga

El cabello oscuro, largo y rizado de Erika le oculto el rostro cuando volteo la mirada. No le gustaba ver los días pasar en la misma rutina de burlas y bromas pesadas que le hacían a ella... estaban destruyendo poco a poco a Sayu y temía que el día de mañana las cosas se volvieran peor de lo que ya estaban... pero... si Sayu se lo pedía... le haría caso aunque supiera que no estaba en lo correcto.

Con una última resignación no hizo más que dejar de lado sus preocupaciones para ayudar a la chica a limpiarse un poco... tan solo esperaba que las cosas no fueran peor de lo que ya estaban porque de ser así... no sabía cuánto más callaría... o cuanto más aguantaría su castaña amiga.

_- Solo espero que sepas lo que haces _– fue su último pensamiento resignado por ese momento

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Ya llegue! – anunció la chica al entrar por la puerta principal

- Bienvenida a casa hija... ¡oh Dios! ¿Qué te paso en la ropa? – había dicho con asombro la mujer al ver la apariencia de su hija

- Ah esto – mencionó mirándose ligeramente – estuve ayudando a unos compañeros a sacar la basura y me ensucie – mintió la chica – lo siento mamá – se disculpo apenas conteniendo sus emociones

- Uf!... siempre tan gentil hija pero deberías ser más cuidadosa la próxima vez – la mujer sonrió ante lo gentil que era la chica al ayudar a los demás sin sospechar en absoluto de la mentira – ve a cambiarte y pondremos esa ropa en la lavadora ¿de acuerdo? – inquirió a lo que la chica sonrió

- Si mamá – afirmó para luego subir a su cuarto y cambiarse

Una vez sola en su habitación, se quito la ropa mientras miraba hacia el espejo que le devolvía una imagen diferente de la mostrada con su madre. Las lágrimas querían resbalar por sus mejillas pero las contenía para no delatarse ante nadie. Ya ni siquiera recordaba cuando había dicho la verdad sinceramente sobre sus días de escuela. Mirando a su reflejo lo único que veía era un ente vacio y sin ningún sentido de sinceridad. No era que fuera así siempre, de hecho siempre fue my sincera y cada cosa que le pasaba la comentaba al menos a su madre, sin importar si era algo bueno o malo. Sus días agradables y los tristes y desastrosos, todos por igual iban a tema de conversación pero... desde que había iniciado su segundo año de estudio había comenzado una etapa de lo mas caótica para ella. Sus primeros días se vieron marcados por el inicio de lo que ella llamaba "su infierno personal". Los chicos y chicas de más recursos que asistían en la misma escuela habían formado el llamado Grupo Elite, en el cual solo había una regla: "Nadie sin importancia merece su buen trato"

Naturalmente ella no era una persona que podía entrar en su círculo social pero aun así ese grupo sabía sobre ella, sobres su padre y hermano para más especifico. Habían comenzado a acercarse a ella quien en un principio no comprendía el porqué sino hasta que comenzaron a adular a aquellos dos miembros de la familia que más sobresalían.

Su padre era el jefe de investigaciones de la APN, la policía japonesa, encargado de los casos de mayor interés y que requerían de alguien con capacidad para resolverlos. Por otro lado su hermano, el genio de la familia, el chico diez de su escuela y el joven que fue noticia por haber ingresado a la universidad con el puntaje perfecto. Lo admiraba mucho y le quería como nadie tenía idea, no es que ella fuera una mala estudiante... de hecho era una estudiante promedio que de vez en cuando sobresalía aunque no a la perfección como su hermano pero no era un cero a la izquierda tampoco. No sabía en un inicio si lo que querían era estar con ella por eso o por otra cosa, como por ejemplo que las chicas le pidieran que le arreglaran alguna cita con su hermano, pero pronto sabría que no era nada de eso.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos sus elementos de mayor aprecio se vieron convertidos por esos elitistas en su fuente de principal burla hacia ella. Primeros fueron palabras y luego pasaron a las bromas que muchas veces llegaban al contacto físico. En una primera instancia llego a la idea de decirle a sus familia e incluso a los docentes pero... pero unas simples frases le abrieron los ojos y se dio cuenta de cuánto dependía de la sombra de otros para ser completamente como era... nunca se había defendido ya que siempre que había algún problema recurría a las personas que sabia le darían la protección que quería... jamás había sido ella la que resolviera sus asuntos plenamente, siempre había alguien más que se encargaba de hacer la mayor parte de su trabajo... y saberlo le dolió.

Ahora, mientras lo recordaba, también se recordaba la razón de sus constantes mentiras en temas de su vida en la escuela... quería mostrarles a todos esos elitistas que se equivocaban... quería demostrarles que no tenía que haber alguien para que ella pudiera sobrellevarse a sí misma pero... aun así supo desde un principio que la sombra que su padre y hermano representaban en ella era algo que difícilmente dejaría de lado y aunque sabía que le costaría lagrimas y dolor lograría que vieran que tenía el coraje y valor necesarios para poder avanzar sin necesidad que otros le dijeran que dependía de ellos.

Suspiro sin dejar de pensar en su situación por demás complicada... sería muy difícil para ella seguir callando pero lo haría, debía ser fuerte y mostrarles a todos que ella podía valerse por sí misma para resolver sus problemas y poner en su lugar a los elitistas... tan solo debía ser fuerte y decidida.

- Yo les mostrare a todos que puedo sobresalir sin ayuda de nadie – mencionó por lo bajo con fuerte convicción – ya verán... no me harán sufrir mas – dijo con un tono de profunda seriedad

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mañana era muy tranquila y siempre le había parecido de lo mas relajante antes de tener que enfrentarse a las muchas situaciones que sabia le esperaban apenas comenzara la jornada de clases. Desde hacía ya un tiempo había decidido llegar lo más temprano posible para al menos postergar su sufrimiento aunque sea para los siguientes recesos o incluso el almuerzo... era raro cuanto se reservaban las burlas y las bromas pesadas para el final del día pero al menos ya no estaba tan desalertada sobre su situación. Agradecía enormemente que todos los elitistas llegaran poco más tarde pues si comenzara la mañana con toda la típica jugarreta que le hacían no sabría de donde sacar el valor para seguir asistiendo a la escuela. Camino por unos minutos hasta que pudo ver la reja de la institución. Al principio le fue extraño a su familia que se fuera tan temprano pero había dicho que le gustaba mucho ayudar en las actividades de arreglo y limpieza para el inicio de clases y con el tiempo dijo haberse unido al club de lectura y le agradaba la tranquilidad proporcionada antes de las clases... de ahí a la fecha ya era natural su rutina y ya no preguntaban mas... incluso Light la había felicitado por su actitud entregada a sus estudios y su dedicación, que según él era la base para ser un buen estudiante.

- Buenos días Sayu – la saludaron y la chica respingó un tanto asustada que fuera alguno de sus atacantes diarios pero se llevo una sorpresa al ver a un chico pelirrojo con el uniforme medio desfajado, su maletín bajo el brazo y un PSP en las manos

- ¡Ah eres tú! – mencionó con cierto alivio la joven al ver de quien se trataba

- Por la manera en que lo has dicho parece que te decepciona verme – le dijo sonriendo divertido y rascándose por detrás de la cabeza

- No, no es eso – negó la chica más animada que antes – es que creí que se trataba de alguno de "ellos", no te lo tomes a mal Matt – le dijo regalándole una sonrisa al chico frente a ella

- Bueno, si lo aclaras así me hace sentir mejor – le devolvió la sonrisa con tranquilidad – por cierto, escuche lo de ayer y de verdad lamento no haber estado contigo – mencionó un poco apenado el chico

- No te preocupes por ello, eso ya paso – afirmó apartando la mirada de él

- Un amigo no hace eso, un amigo debe estar en las buenas y malas – afirmó Matt con tono serio – no puedo perdonarme dejarte sola y a merced de cualquiera de esos elitistas – afirmó – no me digas que solo pasó y nada más, no al menos después de todo lo que sé que sufres por eso – le puso una mano en el hombro a fin de que ella volviera a mirarlo, lográndolo casi al instante y viendo que efectivamente la chica se mostraba afectada

- Lo siento Matt – se disculpó ella a su amigo

Matt tan solo resopló un poco y luego hizo algo que sabia le reconfortaba a la chica. La acercó envolviéndola en un abrazo que no fue rechazado por ella quien permaneció con los brazos a los costados pero con una sensación de tranquilidad.

Sayu sonrió con dulzura ante la muestra de cariño que le daba Matt. Nunca permitió que nadie, salvo su mejor amiga Erika, la abrazara con tanta libertad... Matt simplemente había aparecido un día en su vida y se convirtió poco a poco en un gran compañero y amigo. Siempre era bastante adepto a ser criticado por algunas de sus manías como pasar horas jugando con su consola o con su PSP, además de que a sus 16 años se había enviciado un poco con los cigarrillos, una manía que poco a poco desplazó desde que se convirtió en amigo de Sayu quien constantemente le pedía que dejara de fumar.

Él simplemente se había acercado a ella como cualquier otra persona o compañero de clases pero a diferencia de muchos otros, él si había demostrado ser un amigo para la castaña a quien cuidaba lo mas que podía ante las bromas y burlas que la acechaban en cada día de escuela. A veces hasta se volvía extremista y estando enfermo asistía a la escuela tan solo para estar con ella, apoyarla y cuidarla como si de su hermana se tratase.

- Tranquila... no te preocupes más ¿Si? – le dijo en tono bajo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

- Gracias – susurró la chica que poco resistía las lagrimas que querían salirse

- Muy bien, aclarado ese punto porque no entramos de una vez – sonrió mas animado

- Si, vamos – aceptó ella tomando camino junto a l pelirrojo – por cierto Matt, ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? – preguntó pues que recordara él solía llegar unos cuantos minutos después o antes del toque de entrada

- La verdad ni yo lo sé – contestó divertido pero al ver la expresión escéptica de la castaña suspiro con resigno – vale, vale… está bien, mi padre no me permitió dormir mas tarde de lo normal y como ya no tenía ganas de estar en casa pues… me vine a la escuela para jugar con mi PSP antes del inicio de clases – dijo como si no importara la cosa

- Es en serio o me estas vacilando con eso – inquirió la chica con tono de "no te creo una sola palabra"

- Está bien, me cachaste – dijo divertido y despreocupado – me vine temprano porque quería hablar contigo respecto a lo de ayer y como se que vienes temprano pues… era lo mejor no – inquirió mirándola fijamente

- Creo que eso si puedo creerlo – mencionó dirigiendo la mirada a él – pero no debiste… estoy bien – afirmó – además… te puedo preguntar algo – inquirió y al verlo asentir prosiguió – ¿a qué hora te dormiste? – preguntó seria parando su andar y parándose frente a Matt

- Je je… es curioso sabes – se rió mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza – creo que… a las 2 – respondió bajito aunque Sayu pudo escucharlo con claridad

- ¡¿A las 2?! – exclamó con sorpresa - ¿Qué se supone que hacías a las 2 de la mañana eh? – inquirió como si estuviese regañando a un hermano o hijo pequeño

- Estaba jugando los niveles del último juego que conseguí… ya voy por más de la mitad y eso que solo llevo una semana de haberlo obtenido – contestó con simpleza y cierta emoción

A Sayu le salió una enorme gota estilo anime en la nuca ante la contestación de su amigo, lo conocía bien y sabia de esa maña con sus juegos pero cada vez la sorprendía mas y mas… a veces pensaba que eso influía en su condición física pues era delgado, aunque no flaco ni debilucho… si no fuera porque ella sabía que practicaba deportes diría que sus constantes desvelos por jugar eran la manera para mantenerse en esa figura… pero considerándolo bien eso solo contribuiría a que fuera enclenque y casi un zombie debido a las ojeras, aunque Matt casi no se le notaban pues estaba tan acostumbrado al desvelo que solo con más de semana y media tal vez se verían estragos de cansancio en su rostro y por eso algunas veces lo envidiaba.

- Vaya si eres imposible – comentó con un suspiro resignado, aunque le reclamara y le dijera que no lo hiciera siempre lo haría y ni tomaría en cuenta su reclamo

- Pero así te agrado no – inquirió divertido adivinando los pensamientos de la castaña

- Eso no te lo niego… después de todo… ambos somos raros a nuestro estilo – dijo con diversión y cierto animo burlón

- ¡Tú lo has dicho Sayu! – y posterior a sus palabras abrazó a la castaña con confianza por encima de los hombros

- Si siguen de esa forma cualquiera pensaría que de verdad se tienen algo – escucharon una voz suave y tranquila, aunque divertida, tras ellos

- Ah, buenos días Hansel – saludó con burla el pelirrojo girando la cabeza para ver a quien había hablado

- Que gracioso… a ella si la llamas por su nombre y a mí no, y eso que nos conocemos bastante sabes – se quejó la chica de cabello rizado

- Ya sabes cómo es Matt – comento la chica castaña – ya deberías acostumbrarte a sus bromas Erika – mencionó tranquila

- Uf! – suspiró con pesar exagerado – supongo que tienes razón – afirmó con falsa nota de tristeza

- Ya, ya, está bien – se rindió ante aquel gesto que a pesar de saber era fingido siempre le hacía ceder en las bromas – no te lo tomes tan a pecho Erika, te hará daño – pero como siempre, se rendía en una y comenzaba otra

- Vaya tonto – comentó frívola mirándolo con cierto toque asesino que a Matt le causo más gracia que miedo

- Porque no mejor entramos de una vez, les parece – comentó sonriendo nerviosamente, sus amigos a veces parecían tan aniñados pero a su modo hasta la hacían sonreír sin importar el motivo

- Supongo que sí, no quiero seguir con las bromas de Matt en este momento – comentó, ignorando por completo al pelirrojo que sonrió con burla ante su gesto

- No quieres seguir con mis bromas pero sin con mi compañía – y justo al decirlo una nueva disputa se escuchaba y la castaña simplemente intentaba pararlos... al menos su día no había iniciado tan mal como esperaba pero la castaña sabía que era solo la calma antes de la tempestad diaria

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas de Autora:

Ni hao!... bueno pues, aquí me tienen con esta nueva historia que he decidido publicar como un pequeño regalo adelantado para una amiga muy especial... PAO – CHAN ESTO PARA TI!... y para todos los que leen por supuesto ^_^U

Bueno, como vemos... este historia es un universo alterno y en la cual vamos a darle un giro a muchas cosas que por ahora no voy a mencionar para no quitarle misterio y emoción a lo que viene... es un fic basado en otra de mis parejas favoritas de Death Note y de la cual ya me habían pedido, si no es que suplicado, que realizara algo nuevo de más de un solo capitulo ^_^ y he aquí el resultado.

Debo decir que desde ya anuncio que me voy a tomar mi tiempo con la historia pero no tengan duda que jamás dejaría una historia inconclusa... mas ahora que me siento tan sensible al haber concluido una de mis historias largas T^T... es una emoción sin igual la que tengo. Pero dejando eso de lado espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo que es bastante introductorio^_^

En fin... no quiero alargarme más de lo que ya lo hice por lo que sin más me despido y de nuevo doy gracias a todos los que leen...

**¿Me dejarían un review?... ****sería estupendo conocer sus opiniones ^_^**

**Luna Love**

Pd: Feliz cumpleaños anticipadamente amiga!... espero te haya gustado de todo corazón... aunque es un inicio un tanto... triste de alguna forma ^_^. Ahora sí! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Death note pertenecen a su respectivo creador, yo solo tomo los personajes para cre****ar la historia sin fin de lucro**

**SOLO TU, SOLO YO**

**Capitulo 2: Las noticias inesperadas**

Los bullicios regulares en la ciudad eran apenas un poco absorbidos por ese ambiente de tranquilidad total que existía en los terrenos de la mansión. La verdad, las trivialidades de la vida de la ciudad eran todas ajenas a aquellas mentes que residían en ese lugar pero aun así no eran completos apartados. Muchos niños corrían por los patios y otros tantos simplemente gustaban de la tranquilidad que ofrecían las sombras de los arboles, inclusive otros preferían estar dentro de la mansión y realizar alguna actividad de entretención.

A través de una de las ventanas un joven de cabello negro junto a dos hombres mayores observaban todo cuanto sucedía desde el segundo piso de la mansión... parecían observar y pensar en alguna cosa que parecía hacerles sentir de cierto modo nostálgico.

- Entonces... ya lo has decidido ¿no? – inquirió uno de los hombres, cabello castaño canoso y cuerpo un tanto robusto aunque siempre delgado

- Eso es correcto – contestó con cierta parsimonia el de cabello negro girando la mirada y yendo hacia uno de los sillones frente al escritorio de madera caoba oscura – tengo que resolver algunos asuntos en ese lugar... y también no sentará mal un cambio de ambiente para ellos – afirmó tranquilamente mientras observaba como los otros dos hombres iba hacia él

- Supongo que tienes razón... además esta mansión ya les es aburrida y el que empiecen a tener una vida diferente, todos ustedes – enfatizó lo ultimo – será de beneficio, aunque considerando algunos aspectos... no sé como lo verán ellos desde su punto de vista – se preguntó con cierta duda... conociéndolos era seguro que se opondrían al tipo de cambio que les iban a plantear... ellos tenían, como decirlo de forma delicada, demasiado orgullo en las venas

- Les será complicado aceptarlo pero como dije antes no solo serán ellos quienes tendrán que adaptarse... mi investigación requerirá también de trato con los demás por lo que si yo lo hago... tendrán que acatar también las normas – afirmó con total seguridad

- Si L lo dice es por algo... supongo que debemos darle mérito a sus palabras Watari – le dijo al otro hombre antes que pudiera decir alguna otra cosa más, sabía que estaba preocupado por lo que pasaría pero entendía el punto del joven pelinegro

- Si estamos de acuerdo entonces... hay que decírselos, a menos claro que ellos estén tras la puerta y hayan escuchado la conversación de inicio a fin – elevó su tono y los hombres giraron rápidamente hacia la puerta donde, al otro lado, se escuchó una exclamación mal contenida de alguien que ha sido sorprendido – porque no entran de una vez – habló sin voltearse en ningún momento

La puerta se abrió con lentitud y luego hicieron su entrada dos jóvenes. Uno de ellos era rubio, de unos 16 años y el otro era albino, de unos 15 años. Ambos entraron calmadamente en la habitación pero para la mirada escrutadora de L sabia que estaban un tanto apenados por ser descubiertos con una gran facilidad... pero eso era algo que no admitirían siquiera a su hermano mayor. Ya frente a él simplemente se quedaron en silencio y con una postura bastante relajada.

- No hace falta volver a explicar los motivos de la actual situación por lo que me veo en la necesidad de solamente ser oyente de sus puntos de vista en estos momentos – habló el pelinegro mirándolos fijamente a ellos quienes con diferentes reacciones se limitaron a resignarse y darle a su hermano mayor lo que quería

- Bueno, es cierto que hemos escuchado todo por lo que estaría demás hacer de cuenta que no entendemos a que te refieres – aseguró el albino mirando fijamente a su hermano mayor quien le dio una media sonrisa y asintió – la verdad no me opongo pero tampoco me agrada la idea – afirmó tranquilamente mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello

- Muy bien... y tu ¿qué dices Mello? – inquirió viendo al otro que tenia cruzado los brazos en un gesto de molestia

- No sé por qué quieres hacerlo pero tampoco tengo muchas opciones para negarme a tus términos y ya lo sabes – contestó con tono un tanto reticente

- De cierto modo lo tengo presente aunque por una vez prefería escucharlos antes de tomar una decisión – argumentó tranquilamente – aunque como dices de todos modos habría elegido por mi cuenta y luego se los habría dicho – dijo con un amague de sonrisa

- Y esta vez a donde te diriges hermano, hemos estado aquí por unos 7 años y medio y a pesar de todo lo que se pueda decir no ha sido nada malo de hecho – menciono el albino con calma

- Esta vez pienso que debemos cambiar un poco nuestro ambiente, tengo que cubrir trabajo en Japón y ya he arreglado nuestro traslado... he tramitado su traslado a una de las instituciones japonesas y espero realmente que puedan adaptarse al cambio – aclaró pasivamente

- Genial... y yo que creí que con asistir al instituto aquí era suficiente – masculló Mello

- A pesar de sus capacidades recuerden que están obligados a cursar estudios aunque les parezca tedioso – intervino Roger con calma y seriedad

- Es verdad, puede que tengan más capacidades que la mayoría pero aun así su padre habría querido que siguieran preparándose académicamente como su hermano mayor, Elle – ahora fue Watari quien habló, haciéndoles ver el punto en aquella situación

- Eso no lo discutimos bajo ningún concepto Watari – dijo tranquilamente el albino – así que... dado que no hay mucho por decir dime, ¿cuándo nos mudaremos a nuestro nuevo hogar? – preguntó a L sin muchos miramientos

- Eso será más pronto de lo que te imaginas – comentó con una media sonrisa que le dio a entender a sus hermanos que si seria "pronto"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Ya llegué – anunció tras cerrar la puerta, de hecho no tenía necesidad de anunciarse al llegar pero le daba igual realmente

Caminó a paso tranquilo por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala en donde sin mucha sutileza dejo caer su maletín para luego desparramarse en el sofá. No pasó mucho tiempo para que un hombre llegara a la estancia, y se topara con el maletín tirada casi a la entrada de la sala, y negando con una sonrisa termino de entrar con tranquilidad

- Veo que ya llegaste – mencionó con un tono sereno

- Si... aunque eso ya lo sabías de todas maneras – respondió medio girando la cabeza para ver al hombre

- Tienes razón, te vi llegar – confirmó mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones – es lo bueno de tener cámaras de seguridad en el perímetro sabes – bromeó sin mas

- Veo que te diviertes bastante con eso papá – le dijo sentándose mejor en el sofá y viendo de frente a su progenitor

El hombre frente a él sonrió con diversión simplemente. Era alto, de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos cafés tras unas gafas de montura delgada. Complexión delgada puesto que se mantenía en forma y tenía bastante carisma, muchas veces pasaba por un joven de no más de 29 años pero en realidad tenía 35 años. Keit Jeevas era un importante programador de sistemas de seguridad dentro de una empresa internacional con más de 23 sedes en el mundo, esa era una de las razones por las cuales era un aficionado por la seguridad y mantenía cámaras de vigilancia en su residencia.

- Digamos que no me quejo – mencionó luego de unos minutos en silencio - ¿qué tal el día? No ha estado mal supongo – inquirió tranquilamente

- Nada mal, algunos problemillas leves y tareas... fuera de ello todo bien – respondió como si le restara importancia al asunto

- Qué bueno – expresó sonriendo, luego de unos segundos suspiró y se quito las gafas ubicándolas en la mesa de la sala

- Hay algo que deba saber – inquirió Matt ante aquel gesto que solo lo hacía cuando requería hablar sobre algo personal o de importancia con él

- La verdad es que si – aceptó tranquilamente – he recibido una llamada esta tarde – anunció

- Algún trabajo fuera del país – inquirió con cierta obviedad aunque eso no lo veía realmente importante

- No, de hecho fue una llamada de tu primo – mencionó sin dejar de lado su pasividad – más bien fue Quillsh quien llamó

- ¿Quillsh?... ah te refieres a Watari – dijo recordando el pseudónimo que usaba aquel hombre – dices que llamaron Watari y mi primo... ¿y eso? – inquirió con curiosidad

- Pues sí, al parecer L tiene un nuevo trabajo que atender y Watari esta ayudándole respecto al traslado que tendrá que hacer – explicó con calma

- Pero no veo lo extraordinario, Elle siempre ha tenido que trasladarse por motivos de sus trabajos como investigador privado... ¿Qué tiene de especial que te lo comenten papá? – cuestionó un tanto confuso, que supiera L, el nombre por el que se daba a conocer, no era de los que comentaban lo que hacía como si le debiera explicaciones a ellos o a cualquiera... salvo en algunas ocasiones, llamaba para poner en orden su trabajo a fin de hacer espacio para verles o para que él y su padre pudieran encontrarle en la mansión de Inglaterra

- Pues que esta vez será un traslado permanente – anunció sorprendiendo al pelirrojo – sabia que te sorprendería – avisó al notar el gesto de sorpresa de su hijo – efectivamente, Elle planea trasladarse para variar su ambiente y el de tus primos

- ¿Qué?... Near y Mello también – comentó medio burlón – ya imagino sus caras ante eso – mencionó divertido

- Si, ya él les ha explicado la situación y si, parece que estaban un poco disconformes... sobre todo con el hecho de que seguirán la escuela sin interrupción alguna – le dijo compartiendo la diversión con su hijo, conocía a sus sobrinos, ellos afirmaban que la escuela era una tontería y que si asistían al colegio en Inglaterra era solo para darle el gusto a su hermano y a Watari

- Ja ja ja ja ja! – rió con mas diversión – veo que siguen igual que siempre... ya hasta creo que falta que los encierren y encadenen en el aula de clases para que asistan como es debido – bromeó Matt, la verdad es que sus primos se quejaban demasiado, que tuvieran un coeficiente intelectual que pasaba de la media no era como para que su hermano les excluyera la obligación del estudio... ni Elle se quejo tanto cuando Watari y su tío le dijeron que tenía que asistir a la escuela y no solo permanecer a lo básico en Wammy´s House

- No me lo imagino – comentó su padre – aunque el orfanato cuente con todo lo necesario para la educación no quiere decir que por eso no deban involucrarse con el resto, a la larga cada uno de los niños de Wammy´s tendrán una familia o un cargo que requerirá por lo menos un estudio además de su desenvolvimiento entre el resto de las personas... no todos logran adaptarse fácilmente a un ambiente en donde la sociedad se rige por otras cosas y no específicamente por su capacidad de análisis y resolución de actividades que requieran concentración e inteligencia

- Lo haces ver como si el resto fuera estúpido y sin un mínimo de cerebro – comentó divertido el pelirrojo

- No, no es eso... es solo que siendo sinceros, las personas se rigen por ambiciones y parece como si no existiera el razonamiento lógico en algunos casos, cosa que tu y yo sabemos existe a diario en la modalidad de enseñanza de Wammy´s House – aclaró tranquilo

- En eso tienes razón... y a todo esto... ¿a dónde se mudaran? – preguntó dudoso

- Se mudaran aquí, a Japón – contestó con una sonrisa – y si, será a la región de Kanto

- ¡A esta región! – exclamó sorprendido

- Así es, recuerdas la casa en venta a una cuadra de aquí – inquirió y le vio asentir – al parecer Elle la compró, Watari ya termino con todo los tramites y su mudanza está prevista para dentro de unas dos semanas mientras dejan todo en orden en Inglaterra

- ¡Vaya! Esto sí que no me lo esperaba – comentó pasándose las manos por el pelo – así que viviremos a una cuadra de distancia eh... comparado con ir hasta Manchester supongo que ahora nos saldrá más fácil la visita – dijo recuperando la diversión

- Así es, por lo pronto estaremos pendientes de su llegada... L dijo que tus primos asistirán a la misma escuela que tu, supongo que para que estén con alguien a quien no miren con fastidio – comentó divertido, la verdad aunque debería molestarse y tratar de corregir a sus sobrinos, no podía evitar que le resultara divertida la manera en que parecían molestarse por tener que llevar sus estudios junto a otros niños no tan brillantes... de cierto modo le recordaban a su hermano y a él mismo cuando niños

- Bueno... ya veremos cómo les cae la escuela entonces – bromeó tranquilo pero feliz porque después de años volvería a estar junto a sus primos y no solo por temporadas cortas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Debía aceptar de una vez que las cosas, por mucho que las deseara no le resultaban tan fácil como creía. Ahí estaba de nuevo, esta vez no la habían empujado, no la habían agredido verbalmente, no le habían hecho tropezar en los pasillos... no, más bien su tortura se hizo esperar hasta el almuerzo. Erika y ella habían llegado para retirar su almuerzo pero como estaba lleno no les quedaba más que esperar a que la larga cola avanzara para poder retirar sus alimentos. Los elitistas pasaron de largo, y de verdad que lo había agradecido la castaña pero no se espero que luego de casi 7 minutos paradas esperando que llegara su turno les sucediera algo. Erika retiró su almuerzo seguida por Sayu, en el momento en que se dirigían a una de las mesas la castaña, quien iba algo distraída y preocupada por lo que podría pasar, terminó por chocar contra Akemi , uno de los populares para su desgracia, y de paso el jugo se le dio vuelta en la bandeja manchándole la camisa debido al golpe.

Por unos momentos la cafetería quedo en completo silencio, Sayu no sabía siquiera si respiraba o si su corazón se había detenido de repente. Tragó grueso ante la mirada molesta que Satoshi Akemi le dirigía a ella que no sabía cómo reaccionar

- Lo... lo siento – mencionó por lo bajo, casi susurrándolo

- Así que estas queriendo desquite Yagami – inquirió con un tono amenazante

- ¡Sayu! – Erika intentó halar a Sayu lejos del problema que sucedió por simple accidente pero las chicas elitistas la empujaron y cercaron su paso – ¡déjenme pasar! – exclamó con cierta molestia

- No te metas Hansel – advirtió una chica de cabello negro brillante y ojos azul eléctrico

- ¡Responde Yagami! – instó a que dijera algo el chico con un tono bastante grave – acaso estas desquitándote

- No... yo no... estoy desquitándome... so-solo fue un accidente – mencionó nerviosa puesto que los demás elitistas le habían cercado el paso

- A mí me pareció demasiado obvio que querías hacerlo por desquite – argumentó otra de los miembros elite, una chica de cabello largo y dorado

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – exclamó Sayu, molestándose ante aquellas palabras que no eran más que calumnias

- Pero aun así me has manchado con jugo – dijo Akemi con voz seria para luego acercarse, inclinándose hacia Sayu – y eso no se queda así – y sin más, tomando la botella de agua que llevaba en una mano, le vació el contenido en la cabeza a la chica

Las risas se hicieron presentes, la cafetería entera se lleno de risas ante el castigo que había recibido la castaña y Erika miró con odio a quienes habían hecho eso. Empezaron a escucharse las burlas y todas aquellas palabras hirientes, a los pocos segundos todos los elitistas se fueron alejando, viendo cumplido el castigo a la castaña.

- A un lado Yagami, no quiero que me mojes – comentó la de cabello dorado, pasando y eludiendo a la chica como si de la peste se tratara

- Fuera de mi camino tonta – dijo otra de las chicas que miro con altanería a la castaña

Erika estuvo a punto de hacer algo para desquitarse el mal rato que le hacían pasar a su amiga pero se abstuvo porque podrían hacerle algo más a su amiga que de por si apenas y estaba parada sin haber huido a cualquier parte de la institución.

Luego que los elitistas salieran, aun riéndose de Sayu, Erika se acerco a la castaña sin saber siquiera que decirle. La pobre estaba con la cabeza un poco gacha y su pelo mojado se le pegaba un poco a la cara pero aun así su fleco lograba ocultar sus ojos que para esos momentos estaban anegados de lagrimas.

- Sayu – susurró la chica pero justo antes de ponerle una mano encima una toalla le cayó encima a la chica que volteó un poco asustada de que fueran ellos de nuevo

- Tienes que secarte el cabello – le dijo con voz seria su pelirrojo amigo

- Gra-gracias... Matt – agradeció apenas escondiendo su tono quebrado de voz

- Vamos, será mejor que te seques de una vez – y sin esperar más respuestas la tomo por el brazo, prácticamente obligándola a salir de la cafetería

Erika ni siquiera protesto al ver como Matt la halaba fuera del lugar y la misma castaña no se atrevió a decir nada. Lo veía muy claro, Matt había visto lo ocurrido y estaba molesto por no poder hacer nada para evitarlo. No lo culpaba, no sabía que estaba ahí pero era seguro que al igual que a Erika le habían impedido acercarse a su castigo por ensuciar a un elitista. Bajó la mirada al suelo y sin resistencia se dejo guiar por su amigo quien en ningún momento se detuvo hasta que llegaron al pasillo donde se ubicaba su locker. Apenas llegaron la soltó y se revolvió el cabello un poco quizás para liberar la frustración o el enojo.

- Estas molesto – inquirió en voz baja la chica, bajando la mirada, al ver aquel gesto

- Molesto si, contigo no – aclaró mirando a su amiga – uf!, lo siento... no pude evitarlo – se disculpó mientras se acercaba a ella y tomando la toalla que estaba en sus hombros comenzó a frotarla en sus cabellos para secarlos

- No tienes porque disculparte, no fue tu culpa... debí fijarme por donde iba – le dijo con voz queda y sin mirarlo de frente

- Ellos no pueden culparte de sus idioteces y lo sabes – aseguró en un tono de reproche ante las palabras de la chica

Sayu guardó silencio, la verdad es que se viera por donde se viera, y de manera justa cabe aclarar, no había sido su culpa chocar con él... al menos no del todo. Akemi había tenido la culpa por no fijarse siquiera el camino que tomaba y lo peor del caso es que al final ella era la tonta que pagaba los platos rotos del otro.

- No pienses en eso ¿sí? – le sugirió al verla con aquel gesto deprimido y contrariado

- Está bien – aceptó la chica sin mirarlo

- Oye... mírame – pidió con tranquilidad y ternura haciendo que ella obedeciera – vamos a olvidar esto de una vez – le dijo y al ver que replicaría siguió hablando sin darle tiempo – no quiero que me empieces a tirar el cuento de que no quieres ayuda, todos la necesitamos en algún momento de nuestras vidas pero el caso es que iba a decirte si quieres que vayamos al centro después de clases... seguro que distraerte te ayuda y ya sabes cómo le emociona a Erika eso – sonrió al ver como la chica parecía animarse aunque sea un poco - ¿Qué dices? – inquirió y le vio asentir con un medio amague de sonrisa – bien, entonces dejemos las cosas malas fuera y esta tarde nos divertimos un rato

- Está bien Matt, está bien – aceptó tranquila aunque con los ojos tristes pero sabía que su amigo trataba de animarla por lo que prefería hacerle caso antes que llevarle la contraria

- Muy bien, entonces está decidido – anunció entusiasta

- Ok... pero ahora deja, termino de secarme y vamos a buscar a Erika – le dijo mientras le quitaba la toalla a Matt y comenzaba a secarse ella misma

- De acuerdo... pero recuerda avisarle a Erika que no abuse demasiado de mi billetera – bromeó sin más el chico

- De acuerdo – accedió mientras le regresaba una sonrisa más animada y divertida

Después de todo, como negarse que Matt tenía mucho tacto para animarla y hacerle olvidar sus problemas... por eso y más le estaba muy agradecida... por apoyarla y por estar con ella y para ella.

_- Gracias Matt _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de Autora: **

Hola hola!... ^_^

¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo están todos?... pues como ven, me reporto con otro capi mas de esta historia ^_^...

La verdad que me siento agradecida por los review sin importar si son uno o dos pero al menos tengo la idea que les ha parecido bien la historia. Por ahí me preguntaban ¿Dónde está Mello?... pues como vemos Mello está muy lejos pero ya merito se traslada aunque no le parezca muy agradable, cabe destacar que los personajes (L, Near y Mello) viven en Inglaterra para ser específicos en Wammy´s House, el orfanato de Watari. Los tres genios son hermanos y como vemos el genio de Mello y Near no es precisamente el de tolerar mucho a aquellos que no "piensan" debidamente. Suena raro, cruel y muy elitista pero no quería cambiar tanto la personalidad de los personajes (al menos no tanto pero de todas formas algunos aspectos cambiarán) no es que me figure demasiado selectivos a los chicos pero hay que aceptar que el orgullo y la arrogancia pueden ser bastante canijos! ¬_¬... y si es en personas listas, inteligentes o el termino que quieran darle pues... muchas veces tienden a ser de una forma similar así que quiero reflejarlo un poco (lo más leal que pueda) pero estoy abierta a criticas así que por mí no se detengan en sus opiniones...

Ya para el próximo cap, veremos cómo se conocen Sayu y Mello... si, en el próximo ^_^ algunos dirán que voy rápido pero no es así, porque como lo plantea Elle era algo que ya tenía decidido ^_^... conoceremos de a poco los aspecto de los personajes pero por lo pronto no adelanto... me gusta el misterio así que lo dejo así por ahora...

Espero que les haya gustado la lectura y no me queda más que decir que hasta la próxima... ^_^

**¿Me dejarían un review?... ****sería estupendo conocer sus opiniones ^_^**

**Luna Love**


End file.
